Forsaken
by Dr. Dread
Summary: "You changed for them." His eyes were darkened with what was supposed to be mock but she knew that interlaced with the spite in his tone was disappointment. He was absolutely unfair. AU


**Forsaken**

Light lavender eyes peered out the window discerning the multiple trees swaying in the cool breeze and soon followed to gazing among the vast amount of cars parked about the streets and around the building she was confined in. In a certain part of her mind, that she thoroughly ignored, she felt like a prisoner. These white walls were suffocating her just by looking at them; the wooden tiled floor proved to deter her from escaping if she chose to, and the old, weary lined oak door just led her to her death sentence.  
A smile flitted across her graceful features.

Prisoner? How could that be when it was consensual?

She stepped away from the window and turned away from it only to find a mirror glaring back at her. Did they always have mirrors in these kinds of places?

Although it happened to be convenient she did not wish to see her reflection, but her eyes had already caught sight of her shimmering form. From the two simple straps on her shoulders down to her feet, clinging to her every curve, white silk covered her body. A transparent veil was flipped behind her head as there was no need to cover her face; her fair skin seemed to glow with layer upon layer of white concealing her. A bouquet of red roses clutched in her gloved hands.

She stood visibly tall and proud. Dark-blue hair was pulled back into a bun with a few strands left out to dangle in a display of elegance without the necessity of absolute perfection. A necklace with a single diamond was fastened around her neck; her fingers hesitantly grasped onto the glittering rock, nervously fidgeting with it.

She looked beautiful, almost goddess-like, but one flaw prevented her from achieving that status.

Dull eyes mocked her.

A swift turn and she no longer faced her forlorn reflection. She should have been joyous, and excited for this day!

So, why did she feel so miserable? So lost?

Hinata Hyuga was about to be officially wed to her childhood crush in just a moments and she found it so hard breathe. Her chest felt tight, her palms drenched in sweat and she sensed that familiar warning of rising bile about to escape from her throat. It had to be those wedding jitters, right? However, she lacked the anticipation of being one with him; she held no 'butterflies in her stomach'.

Was this the right path she was walking down?

Of course! It had to be. She had always loved him, and he grew up to be successful even though he had come from a poor background. He was strong as a child, and never gave up; he still was. That quality of his was what drew her to him in the first place, although it took him much longer to notice her. He was a great man, regardless of her family's opinion, she loved him.

She did...didn't she?

The sound of the door being shut startled Hinata out of her inner-thoughts. "F-Father? Is it time-?"  
"Even after so long you still stammer Hyuga?"

Her body froze on the spot, roses slipping from her hands, white-tinted lavender eyes glued to the wall before them as that voice drifted to alert ears.

He was the last person she had wanted to see on the day of her wedding, especially when she was not marrying him. She rather felt him stand beside her instead of hearing his steps stride across the room to her side. His hot breath tickled her ear, maddening her, and she moved out of his reach only to be shoved to the wall. Her wrists were in his tight grip pinned above her head, his body pressed against her; their lips mere inches apart.  
With her brows creased in annoyance, her eyes flashed at him menacingly. "L-let go of me!" She bit out, her face beginning to redden as the realization of his close proximity settled in.

A smirk found itself upon his face, his eyes staring down at her teasingly, as he taunted her.

"You really have changed from then. It's been only four years; quite an amazing feat for someone who could not form a coherent sentence for most of her life." Hinata moved her face as far away from his as possible and tried to remain strong. He was cruel, no doubt; he could tear down her walls without much effort. "But you've really blossomed. No longer hiding under heavy jackets?" He was wicked; he could determine her insecurities, he could root out her problems, and he could find her weakness and use it against her within seconds.

"You changed for them." His eyes were darkened with what was supposed to be mock but she knew that interlaced with the spite in his tone was disappointment. He was absolutely unfair.

She grimaced as his grip further grasped onto her skin but she did not meet his eye. "N-now is not the time for this! Re-release me!" She cried out, pushing forward to escape from his clutches. All she succeeded in was arching her body into his, further fueling the heat. "You changed because they asked you to! What the hell was wrong with you!" The volume in his voice increased as he reprimanded her trembling being. He had changed as well. Through the years he had become more open, blunt, sharp, followed with increased wit.

"You don't understand! You never did! Let go of me, Sasuke!" Hinata shouted back.

His lips were crushed against hers in seconds. The familiar warm sensation was there and gone before she could process it. Slightly dazed she met his unflinching gaze. Why had he done that? It had long since been over. "Sasuke " She instantly regretted the slip of his name as his lips came in contact with her skin, her neck. "N-no! Please, don't!"

She threw her head back as his teeth sunk into her flesh, and nibbled on that certain part that drove her insane. His tongue licked over the fresh purpled hickey he'd marked upon her fair skin ignoring her sound of distress. "S-stop it! Stop." His free hand wound itself around her waist and pulled her closer to him, practically smothering both of them. Her cheeks involuntarily flushed as her heart instinctively pounded fiercely. She refused to look him in the eye once more.

How could he do this on her? On this white wedding day?

"Sasuke!" Her scream was muffled by the hand he had used to hold her arms in place while the other had delved to her sacred garden.  
A light chuckle flew past his lips. "Are you still so sensitive ?" Her whole body seemed to flush in embarrassment as a response. "But that always made it so fun " His words died down as he captured her lips once more. With her hands free she grasped onto his shoulders to push him away but his ministrations down below stilled her as she tried to regain composure. The slightly rough, burning lips molding themselves against hers did nothing to help her predicament. She couldn't give in; she wouldn't give in to him, anymore. She did not respond to his kisses but she did hold onto him tighter as he went deeper. Practice over the years with one she held no regard for turned out to be useful. He pulled away from her soft lips and placed kisses along her jaw. He felt her shiver as his teeth grazed her neck.

"Hinata you are mine."

He could always crush her resolve.

Tears brimmed in her eyes threatening to fall over, her teeth ground themselves together but she knew she what lay hidden in his words. Hesitantly she pressed her lips against his, her hands cupping his face; no longer resisting. Their lips moved in a slow, steady rhythm until they succumbed to the hot, passionate kisses devouring them.

She freely arched into him, kissed him; loved him.

He held no shame as he roamed her body, once more exploring what was solely his. He was unabashed as he tugged her dress from her chest, taking in what was his territory. He felt no regrets as he took her there and then, entering what rightfully belonged to him.

* * *

Their skin was heated, flushed, and slicked with sweat as they sat on the floor leaning on the wall with Hinata in Sasuke's lap. "Hinata..." Sasuke's voiced echoed in the room as his lips softly pressed against her shoulder.

Maybe things could change.

Perhaps..

_'Hinata!'_

**Naruto.**

How could she forget the sweet, darling boy that had saved her sanity? That had eased the pain of her burden?

Simple.  
She couldn't.

Hinata managed to pry Sasuke off of her with no interference on his part. As she stood on wobbly legs, she stared down at him. "Why? Why are you here!" She stumbled backwards away from him. How could she have done it with him right on the day she was going to marry someone else! How stupid was she?  
He rose to his feet, quicker and sturdier, towering over her. His hands snatched onto her wrists pulling her against his chest. "Stop! Please, stop this!" She yelled against him, tired of it all.

"You don't have to do this. Leave with me."

Instincts grasped her.

_No!_

She couldn't betray her family. It would taint their name.

"I-I can't. It would tarnish my family's repu-" Sasuke brutally kissed her lips, bruising them in the process. "It's been twenty-two years Hinata! You can't let them control your life, forever." He sounded so desperate, and pleading. She had never heard that side of him, even when they had been together four years ago. She pulled herself away from him, hands scrambling to grasp her fallen gown. She faced away from him, defiant.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Fuck!"

His fist collided with the wall, anger and frustration written all over his features. "You insolent girl!"

Her eyes shut as she paid no mind to his harsh words. "They are just using you! But if you want to be walked all over by them, then so be it. I'm done." His whispered words to shook her.  
Sasuke was one person she did not want to lose but she had chosen her family over him.

_Pathetic Coward!_

Hinata fell to her knees as he disappeared from the room, and she could not stop the searing tears from streaming down her cheeks. Why was she crying? She was doing this for her family, she was the heir and she had to do as instructed. It was her duty!

Why did she feel so low, so weak?

Hinata buried her face in her hands.  
Kami. She let the best man, the person she had only ever loved, walk out of her life for her family that only rejected her. Forsaken and broken, he found her, and took her in and cared for her. He was different, not like Naruto, he had mostly kept to himself but she could not detach herself from him even if she had tried. He did not attempt to ever leave her.  
Her gloved hands wiped away at the continuous tears, knowing she had no right to go after him. She had made her choice and that was to follow in the steps and rules her family had lain out before her. She was a Hyuga heir; she really had no right to defy anything that was bestowed upon her.

And she could not hurt the innocent, joyful blonde man that was soon to be her husband.

* * *

Back in her previous state she once again held the bouquet of roses and looked outside the window at the blue sky.  
"Hinata, it is time."  
"Yes, Father."  
She had her path, now all she had to do was follow it and see where it led her.

She'd be lucky if she could at least have a nice, peaceful life.

* * *

Author's Note: They are OOC but they're grown-up so I wanted to have them behave different since they're much older. I mean Sasuke can't always be the quiet, stoic boy now can he?  
4-3-11:Alright, I finally edited it. Cheers. I tweaked a few things, not much. But I sort of wanted it to feel a little more believable? I guess you can say. Anywho, I hope you enjoy.

And I will not be continuing the Side-Story. I'll just leave this as a oneshot. Thanks to all who reviewed!


End file.
